Second Love
by Nami Kiryu
Summary: Sequel to Make Your Choice. Claire lets Kai leave to go away for buisness. T for swearing, character death, some slight sexual themes. On permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HM.

Chapter Song: George Canyon-I want you to live, watch?v=rFjAtONe410

* * *

"Promise me you'll write often." I whispered.

Kai looked startled.

"You mean it?."

I nodded meekly.

"Thanks! I'll write every day!" He said happily.

"Okay. When do you want to leave? I'd like to know in advance." I said

"The boat I was planning on taking leaves on Summer 30th at noon."

"Then I guess you better call the company. I'll help you pack."

"You're the best!"

"I know." I said, trying to make a joke.

"I'll miss you." He said.

"I'll miss you, too."

We spent our last few weeks together having picnics at the beach, and being intimate at home. I rushed through my work so we could spend as much time as possible together.

On the morning of his departure I went with him to Mineral Town. I watched him wave from the boat.

I didn't know that would be the last time I'd ever see him.

Two days later...

I was just getting home from work when the phone rang. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello. Is this Claire?"

"Speaking. Who's calling?"

"Officer Harris from Mineral Town. Are you sitting down?" He sounded so sad...

I was instantly filled with dread.

"I am now."

"I'm sorry, but I have some terrible news. The ship Kai was on sank. He didn't make it."

I couldn't believe it. We had had so little time together.

"How?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. I'll call back later when we know more. I'm truly sorry for your loss." He said.

"Goodbye." I said . I hung up before he could reply.

Two days later Kai's funeral was held in Mineral Town. The Church was packed. Even people who hadn't like Kai had come to say goodbye.

Over the next two weeks I threw myself into work. I rarely left my farm. Friends came by with cooked dishes and other gifts. But they never stayed long. My sadness was like a disease, spreading to people who lingered for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

B won. The song of the chapter is: Patsy Cline, I go out walking after midnight.

Heart event dialogue is from YouTube.

I spent those two weeks isolating myself from the town. Finally, I decided to stop making everyone worry about me. I started doing all the usual things again, like visiting Ruby for cooking lessons, having tea with Lumina, and going to the dig site to help Carter and Flora.

They could all do a better job of hiding their pity.

One night in Fall I decided to go for a walk. I decided to bring the Witch Princess some toadstools I'd found. When I got to the fountain I saw someone leaving the mansion. Who would be visiting them so late? While I was pondering that, he saw me. He approached me and laughed.

"Hello beautiful. Walking alone at night?" He said smoothly.

I could feel my face heat up.

"Something like that. Why?" I replied as calmly as I could.

"I'm quite the ladies' man, and a price of the stars."

Just then, Lumina burst out of the mansion. She looked pissed.

"Hey! Aren't you the famous thief who warns his victims ahead of time?!" She yelled.

I looked at him disbelievingly. This pretty boy?

"He he. Sorry, but I'm a little pressed for time. I'm about to jet out."

He started to head toward the gate. Suddenly he turned to face me.

"Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars."

"Wait right there!" Lumina shouted. (Because that works so well.)

"Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty."

Then he turned away and started to nonchalantly stroll away. Lumina said something before giving chase, but I was so distracted by his ego I didn't hear her properly.

"Phantom Skye! He... he got away from me." The way she was blushing told me that she wasn't too upset.

"He he. That thief is cool."

"I guess." I said.

"Oh. Claire! What brings you around here at this time? Is something wrong?"

"I wasn't tired, so I decided to go for a stroll. I was thinking about visiting the Witch."

"Well, see you tomorrow then."

"Yep, goodnight."

And then I went home.

I dreamed of Pineapples that night. Just growing them. They didn't turn purple, eat people, or fight plant-Hitler. I should probably cut down on the Chocolate.

The next night I went to the Goddess Pond. I brought her a flower. I placed it gently in the pond. Suddenly the goddess was standing before me.

"Dum da dum! I really like this present Claire!" She said.

"I'm glad." I said.

"You're such a sweet girl!"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything for you."

"What happens to us when we die?" I asked.

"Our spirits go on to heaven to prepare for being reborn."

"Okay. I just wanted to know. Thanks."

"Toodles!"

And just as soon as she appeared she was gone.

I sighed and sat down. Was Kai watching me right now? Was he disappointed with how I was acting? Before I could really think about that, I heard someone sit down next to me. I looked up from the water surface and saw Phantom Skye sitting next to me.

"I don't agree with girl being out this late. But I'm glad you came to see me." He said.

"It's nice to see you too. What brings you here anyway?" I asked.

"Don't you think men are more attractive the more mysterious they are?"

"I guess so..."

He smiled at me. I blushed softly.

"I should go. I have to work tomorrow." I said quickly.

"Will you come back?"

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return*." I said.

"Goodnight."

For the next few nights I waited to see him. It was nice to have someone to talk to, someone who didn't know about my dead husband.

I think this is a good place to end the chapter? I don't know.

This is a Loveless quote.


	3. Chapter 3

A rainy Monday, huh? Great. My least favourite day and weather.

After I fed my animals I decided to go see Muffy.

When I entered the bar I saw her and Griffin standing behind the counter looking at a piece of paper. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Oh, hi, Claire. You came at a good time." Muffy said.

"Huh?" I said.

"We just received a notice from Phantom Skye." She replied.

"'I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink. Phantom Skye'. He certainly loves himself." Griffin said.

"And sending a notice ahead of time makes me think he's quite confident. I kind of like that." Muffy said.

Griffin looked annoyed.

"Anyway, he is a thief, so we gotta corner him."

"That's right! We'll make him pay gold for that drink!" Muffy declared.

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm kidding! Do you have some time tonight, Claire? We could really use your help to catch that arrogant thief."

"I'd be glad to help out." Nobody steals from my friends. No matter how cute they are.

They both seemed pretty happy with my response.

"Thank you, Claire. We're depending on you." She said.

"I hope you don't mind. I appreciate it. We need you here from 10 to 12 tonight."

"Alright. I'll see you then." I said.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day cleaning the house. I got to the bar at 10 pm. When I went inside, Muffy and Griffin were already waiting for me.

"Oh, Claire. So good of you to come!" Muffy said.

I looked around quickly.

"The Phantom's not here yet." Griffin explained.

"Alright." I said.

"Mmm-mmm... Why do I smell curry?" Muffy said.

I shrugged.

"Yes... That smells so good!" Griffin said.

Then they went outside to investigate, leaving me alone inside the bar. They had barely been gone a minute when the door opened. Phantom Skye came in.

"He he. We meet again, my darling Claire. Do you believe that fate has drawn us together?" He said.

"Could it be fate?" I said.

He laughed.

"It makes me happy to hear that from a beautiful maiden." He blushed bright pink.

"Anyway, I wonder if you could just hold still for a moment. CHICK-BEAM... FIRE!"

I couldn't move! What exactly did he do!?

"Just relax. You'll be able to move again in a while."

What the actual fuck. "Calm down". What a jerk! Maybe if I keep him talking long enough Muffy and Griffin will come back.

He seemed to be searching the bar's liquor cabinets. Finally I spoke up.

"Why are you a thief?" I asked.

"I don't know why." He answered.

"It's just for fun?"

"That might be it. And that might not be it."

"If not, why?"

"You want to know more about me, don't you...?"

"But if I simply tell you, it'll take the mystique out of our relationship. I know, Claire. If you can catch me, I'll tell you anything you want."

Just then I heard Muffy and Griffin talking. They were finally coming back!

"Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. Gotta jet! See you around, Claire." He said.

Then he left. He'd only been gone for less than a minute when Muffy and Griffin came back inside. I told them what had happened.

"What? The Phantom was here!" Muffy said.

She checked the wine rack.

"It's true! The Okuhattan is gone!"

"Are you okay, Claire?" Griffin asked.

"Wait! You were paralysed by the Phantom's magic spell!" She cried out.

"... That's the Phantom for you. His gears are always turning."

"I'm sorry, Claire. I just left you all alone." Muffy said, looking close to tears.

"Don't worry about it. For all you knew, this was Rock's idea of a 'brilliant' prank." I said.

"And I'm really, really sorry. Thanks for the help tonight. Get a good night's rest."

* * *

A few days later I saw him at the Goddess Pond again.

"Hello beautiful. It must be fate, meeting on a fine night like this. Don't you agree?" He said.

"Evening. I don't know that much about fate, to be honest." I shrugged.

"What's that wonderful smell?"

"I tried my hand at making some finest curry. Want to try?"

"I'd love to. But how did you know I liked curry?"

"You did use it as a distraction when you robbed the bar. I figured you liked curry."

"You're a smart girl. I like that."

Before I could say something stupid, I pulled the dish out of my bag and handed it to him.

"Here. Please tell me what you think."

He pulled back the wrap and tried a small bite. I looked down at the water so he couldn't see me blush.

After a moment he finally spoke up.

"This is very good! You are an amazing chef."

"I'm glad it turned out okay." I mumbled.

After a moment he put his hand on my cheek.

"Thank you for spending time with me." He said.

I looked up at him. He was blushing softly.

"I'll see you around, my little angel."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go home now!" I said before I ran home. I didn't see his expression.

* * *

The next day I was walking around the Valley when I saw Flora and Carter standing outside their tent.

"Hey guys." I said casually.

"You came at a good time, Claire." Cater said.

I'm starting to get a sense of Deja-vu here.

"Hm?"

"A note came from Phantom Skye."

Carter handed it to me.

"At midnight, I'll be helping myself to the valuables in your tent. Phantom Skye."

"That two-bit, good-for-nothing snake-in-the-grass of a thief." He snapped.

"We'll be set back for days if he takes our artifacts!" Flora said.

"I have a plan! If you lend us a hand, you can help us catch that thief! What do you say?"

"Of course I'll help!"

"Thank, you Clair. Thank you so much!"

"Glad to hear it. We'll be waiting in the tent. Come see us between 10 and 12 tonight."

* * *

_That night..._

"Thanks for coming. The thief isn't here yet. We'll have to wait a little longer." Carter said.

So we waited.

"Phantom Skye still hasn't shown up. Maybe he forgot about that not he sent." Flora said.

"That dirty thief! He could be stealing goods from the dig site at this very moment!" Carter yelled.

I didn't think of that!

"Let's move, Flora! Claire, we need you to stay here just in case." He said before they left.

As if he had some way of knowing I was alone, Phantom Skye was suddenly in the tent!

"I had a feeling we'd meet tonight."He said reassuringly.

I didn't say anything.

"Don't be nervous. I won't use my magic here."

"I won't let you steal these artifacts!"

"I sent a note today, but I'm not here to steal anything. I came to see you, Claire."

"What?" I asked.

"And I was hoping you'd spend some time with me."

"I'd love to." I said.

"Thank you."

"Why don't we go somewhere else. Those other two could be back any minute."

So we went to the beach...

"The ocean is especially beautiful tonight, isn't it? Maybe it's because you're by my side, Claire."

I looked at him. He seemed serious.

"You know, I pride myself in making curry. And I work hard at it day after day. I gather various ingredients and taste curry made by many different people. But I can never seem to make the curry I'm aiming for. I've got the right flavour and all, but it still seems to miss something important. What do you think it is?"

"You aren't cooking with love." I said.

"Love, huh? You may be right. I've been so focused on flavour that I never thought about it. I hope you'll try my curry the next time I make some. Thanks for spending time with me tonight. I'd like to walk you back, but a nice girl like you shouldn't be caught out with a thief. Good luck with your work Claire."

I went back to the tent.

After a few minutes Carter and Flora returned.

"Did the thief come by?" He asked.

"No, he didn't." I said.

"There's no trace of anything missing at the dig site."

"Well, case closed then. Thanks for your help, Claire."

"No problem."

* * *

**Next time on Second Love, Claire has a moral dilemma and Skye's last two events happen. And stuff.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to try to cut down on directly quoting the game. Yellow event will be slightly modified.**

* * *

Before I could go to sleep, I ended up thinking about Phantom Skye. I really like him, but at the same time, I feel like I'm using him to get over Kai. I think he likes me too.

I don't deserve him. I should stay away from him from now on. Maybe he can find a nice girl who can give him her whole heart.

I stopped going to the spring at night. I couldn't face him. Not like that.

One day I was heading to the dig site to help Flora and Carter with their wedding when I saw Vesta, Marlin, and Celia standing in front of their house. They were reading a piece of paper. It was another note from Phantom Skye. I agreed to help them catch him.

Vesta and I took the south fields, Marlin and Celia went to the north.

After a few moments the man of the hour made his appearance.

"So you were all waiting to ambush me tonight." He said.

"STOP, THIEF! You ain't getting your grimy paws on my veggies!" She yelled at him.

"Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty."

Seriously? Was that the best he could do? Vesta wasn't terribly impressed either. She was too angry to speak properly.

"Please stop stealing!" I shouted. I didn't want to see him anymore. But I didn't want him to go to jail. He seemed pleased with my answer.

"Are you worried about me? Well don't be. It's not my time to get caught."

He used that stupid spell again. Vesta was enraged. I may have learned some new profanity.

"My work is done here. Time to jet."

After that I heard him talking to Marlin and Celia. Then he escaped. Again.

When Vesta, Celia, and I could finally move again, we met up by the shop. I was glad to hear that he hadn't messed up their crops too badly. We chatted for a bit before we all headed home to go to bed.

* * *

Flora and Carter's wedding was the next day. She was so beautiful in her dress. They vowed to be together until death do they part. I hope that lasts longer for them than it did for me.

* * *

A few days later I woke up feeling sick. So I decided to visit Doctor Hardy. Doctor Trent was there, too.

"So, what's the problem?" Hardy asked kindly.

"I feel really nauseous and kind of dizzy. I think I may have give myself food poisoning."

"Alright then, Doctor Trent, will you examine her?"

"What?" Trent said, looking totally surprised.

"You're a doctor too. I want you to examine Claire. That's not a problem, is it dear?"

"Not at all." I said.

After he finished checking me over, I went outside while so they could talk. After what seemed like an eternity, they called me back in. I sat down on the bed.

"So, what's up? Do I need to learn to cook better?" I asked nervously.

"You're having a baby." Doctor Trent said calmly.

I'm screwed. How am I going to raise a child on my own? Why did this happen to me?

Eventually, Hardy cleared his throat.

"I know this will be hard, but know that the Village supports you." He said kindly.

"I better get going." I said quickly, before heading out.

* * *

Later that morning I went to the in to see Ruby. I hoped that she could help me with my 'situation'.

"Hi, Claire. You came at a good time." She said kindly.

"Are you getting robbed tonight?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess?" I said as casually as I could.

Before she could say anything else, Nami and Rock rushed up to the desk.

"We heard you got a note from the thief." Nami said.

"Yes, I did. I was just talking about it with Claire."

Apparently they hadn't noticed me before them.

"Oh, hey Claire! Will you help us catch this guy?" Rock asked.

"Sure."

"Thanks! You're the best! Me and Nami are going to ask people around town to help, okay? We'll also do some planning"

"When did I say that?" Nami asked.

"Don't worry about the small stuff!" Then he grabbed her arm and dragged her off.

"Thank you, dearie. What brings you here?"

"I was hoping you could help me with something."

"Anything you need. Just tell me."

"I found out that I'm pregnant. I was hoping you could give me some advice."

"Oh, dear. You can ask me anything you need. Are you sure you should be out and about?"

"I'll be fine. It's not like I'm expected to fist-fight him or something. I'll see you tonight."

Before I left I added a quick "Thanks for the help."

* * *

That night...

When I went into the Inner Inn nobody was there. After a moment I heard people shouting outside. So I went to investigate. I was running along the path when Phantom Skye nearly ran into me.

"I don't have much time tonight. Could you look the other way?" He asked breathlessly.

"I never saw you." I said

"Really? You'll cover for me? A thief?"

I nodded and stepped out of the way.

"Much thanks, Claire. You're glowing with a vibrant beauty tonight."

And then he sped of down the path.

After he was out of sight I saw a crowd of people, led by Rock headed my way.

"Claire! Did you see him?"

I just shook my head.

"I guess he went the other way. What a slippery bastard." And they all went across the bridge.

I was feeling tired so I went home to go to bed.

* * *

I honestly didn't expect Phantom Skye to be brave enough to return to the Forget-Me-Not Valley. But on Winter 20th I woke up to find a note on my table, it said:

"To my dearest Claire, We need to talk. I'll come by around ten at night. Phantom Skye."

* * *

**Alright. The next chapter should be from Skye's point of view.**


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't seen Claire since the night I robbed the Inn. I always go to the spring, hoping for even a glimpse of her beautiful face. But she never comes. Did I hurt her?

I wandered around the Valley trying to find her home. Eventually I came across a "Flower Farm". I peered into the window and saw her sleeping on the bed. I decided not to wake her. I silently crept inside, where I left a note on her table. I hope she finds it when she wakes up...

It was finally time to face her. I knocked on the door and waited. I heard her voice from inside. The door opened a crack.

"Claire?"

"Why are you here?" She sounded so sad...

"I came to see you, my little angel. May I please come in?"

"Alright."

She opened the door fully. Anything I was planning to say disappeared from my mind. Even in her baggy shirt it's obvious that she's pregnant.

"What is going on?" I asked. It came out harsher than I intended it to and she recoiled as if I had slapped her. She started to tear up.

"It's a long story." She said, so softly I barely hear it.

"Please tell me."

She stood aside and motioned for me to enter. I closed the door behind me, the sound echoed unnaturally through the house. She sat down at a nice wooden table.

"Please sit down." she says.

I do as I'm asked.

"When you first met me, I had only recently lost my husband, Kai." She said sadly.

She pointed at a picture of herself and a darker skinned man. She's wearing a beautiful white dress. He's in a simple tux. She looks so happy...

"We got married Summer 9th. I thought we'd spend the rest of our lives together."

"But he left you." I said accusingly.

"Not intentionally. He went away for work. The ship he was on crashed on Fall first. He didn't make it."

Before I could say anything, the angel sitting across from me began to cry. Silently I moved to the chair next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. She looked up in surprise. I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"Why did you stop coming to see me?" I asked.

"I'm a pregnant widow and you're a handsome young man. You deserve a girl without all this emotional baggage." She said that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Please don't say that. I need you. I love you."

"I can't make you stay and raise another man's baby."

"Please don't leave me. You're the only person I have." I beg.

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not. My biological mother abandoned me and my twin brother. For all I know he's dead. My foster parents died when I was seventeen. I lived alone from that point on. I could never make any friends because of how I look." I said. I'd never told anyone else this.

She looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"I didn't know."

"You didn't have to. I never told anyone but you."

She looked at the clock. It was nearing midnight.

"I need to go to bed." She said.

"I'll come back tomorrow night." I promised.

* * *

I visited her every night I could. I eventually asked her to spend the Starry Night Festival with me.

* * *

On the day of the Starry Night Festival I went to the town's only store. I used the money I'd stolen from the Inn to buy some cup noodles and milk. I grabbed some curry ingredients, too. Something told me Claire wouldn't have time to cook. After making sure I had enough money to buy everything, I went to the till. The store's owner was working. He started talking as he bagged my groceries.

"How have you been, Skye?" The old man asked.

"Alright. I'm still looking for work, though." I admitted.

"I'll tell you if I hear anything."

"Thanks."

"So, you found yourself a girl?" He teased.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's eleven thirty A.M. In all the years you worked here, I've never seen you awake before one in the afternoon. Don't try to dodge the question."

I sighed.

"There's a girl I like living in the Forget-Me-Not Valley."

"Then why are you still here?" He asked.

"She lost her husband at the beginning of Fall. I don't want to push her away by moving to quickly."

"So she's a widow? I'm warning you, boy. You better not ditch her like you did to my granddaughter." He said coldly.

I really did regret what had happened between me and Emily. But he had a right to be angry. She was the only thing he had left of his daughter. Because of what I did, she went to live with family in the city. So it really wasn't surprising that it was me who got laid off when money got tight.

"I don't plan too."

"Good."

I went back to my apartment to put the stuff away. Before I could get to the door, the land lady grabbed my arm. She was surprisingly strong for a 'little old lady'.

"Where's my money?" She asked.

I handed her all the gold I had left.

"That's not all of it." she said.

"It's all I have now, sorry."

She shook her head sadly.

"Well, happy holidays."

"You too."

After I put the food I'd bought away, I started the long walk to Claire's farm.

* * *

I let myself in. She had apparently expected me to do so.

"Good evening, my little angel." I said.

"Evening." She said.

She had dark circles under her eyes...

"You seem tired. Is something wrong?" I asked

"My sheep gave birth early this morning. Then I couldn't get back to sleep. I probably only had four hours of sleep last night."

"I see. You didn't have time to cook either, did you?"

"No, I didn't." She said. She was blushing fiercely.

"I thought that might happen. I brought some ingredients just in case. Would you like to cook with me?" I said

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

After we ate, we decided to watch a holiday movie. It was about a girl who wanted to make a special dinner for all the people in her family. But half way through the film, the news suddenly came on. There was a reporter standing in front of the charred remains of a building.

"We interrupt this program to bring you an update to a breaking news story. I am now standing in front of what's left of the Green Village apartment building. At approximately four thirty P.M, the bottom floor of the building caught fire. The blaze quickly spread to the higher floors. The building was totally consumed by the time firefighters arrived. The cause of the fire is currently unknown, but electrical problems are suspected. Marge Smith, the owner of the building, was killed. Any residents are urged to call the Mineral Town police station."

I shut the TV of before the reporter could say anything else. Claire looked strangely.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I live there, or at least used to live there."

"That's awful. Where will you go?"

"I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"If you want, you could stay here until you get something figured out."

"Thank you. Could I use your phone?"

"Sure. I'm going to go take a shower, after that we'll work out the details."

"Alright."

While she did that, I used her phone to call the station.

"Hello, Mineral Town police station Harris speaking."

"I'm one of the residents from the apartment building."

"Name?"

"Skye."

"Alright."

Then I hung up. While Claire showered I cleaned the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink.

When she was finished I washed the dishes and she dried them. Then we sat down at the table.

"I'm not asking you to let me stay here for free. Is there anything I could do to help?" I asked.

"I'm pretty busy with the farm. Maybe you could do some work around the house? I need some help with cleaning."

"That sounds fair. Anything else?"

"I don't always have time to cook. Could you make lunch if I'm not home by one?"

"Alright." I agreed.

"As for sleeping arrangements, The couch by the TV pulls out to a full bed. There are blankets and pillows in the room next to mine. Take as many as you need."

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it."

She turned to head up the stairs. Before she headed up, she turned to face me.

"Hey, Skye, if I find that you've been stealing from people again, I'll kick you out. Understand?" She said cheerfully.

"Yes."

* * *

**Next chapter will be from Claire's point of view. Before Skye can win her over, he still has some apologizing to do.**

**I wanted to have Skye deal with people who wasn't Claire. Or somebody he was stealing from. **

**I know I hardly ever mention farming. It's just not that important to the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A wild Update appears! We're going back to Claire for this chapter. I apologize for the personal head cannon.**

* * *

I've always loved Spring. It's like the world has woken up from a long sleep.

Skye was still living with me. Sometimes he'd help me with my farm work. As my due date approached, I had more and more trouble with certain tasks. Hardy said the baby should be born on the 29th. Two more weeks until I became a mother. Will they look more like me or Kai? Will I be a good mother? I wasn't sure, but I knew that I'd do everything I could.

People had been stopping by with gifts and such. Ruby brought plenty of home cooked meals, Romana sent me a big box of baby blankets and toys, Vesta sent me lots of fresh vegetables.

Skye still hid upstairs whenever anyone would visit. I wished he would stop. One day I brought it up at lunch.

"Why do you insist on hiding when people come by?" I asked.

"I don't want to face the people I've stolen from." He said.

"You can't hide forever. One day you'll have to go out and face the villagers."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"I'm going to bring the people you robbed here, and you're going to apologize."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He asked nervously.

"I'll be there the whole time. Nothing will happen, I promise." I assured him.

"Alright. When do we start?"

"I'll bring Lumina over tomorrow. I'll make her a cup of tea, then I'll bring up what happened. That's your cue to come in. We'll do something like this for the others too."

"Okay."

* * *

I invited Lumina over for tea later on. She agreed to come by around two.

* * *

I made a pot of Lumina's favourite tea. She showed up right on time.

"So, how have you been lately?" She asked.

"Good, good. You?"

"Alright. Still getting used to life with Rock, though."

"Tell me if he causes you any problems."

"I will. So Claire, why did you suddenly decide you wanted to have tea with me? And only me."

"Remember what happened last Fall?" I asked.

"What do you mea-" She suddenly stopped talking when Skye started down the stairs.

"Calm down." I said quickly.

"What is Phantom Skye doing in your house!?" She yelled.

"He's been staying with me for the past few weeks. It's a long story. I invited you here for a reason." I said.

Finally, Skye spoke up.

"I wanted to apologize for what I did. I swear I didn't steal anything. I doubt that means anything to you, though."

Lumina was totally speechless. After a moment I cleared my throat loudly.

"So, what do you say? Will you forgive him for what he did?" I asked hopefully.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you around?" she said

"I guess so. I still have to apologize to some more people first, though."

"Hey, Lumina? Could you not tell other people about what happened here today? I don't want an angry mob at my door." I asked.

"Alright. See you later."

* * *

Then I invited Griffin and Muffy over for lunch for the next day. I made fish stew and apple pie, among other things.

We chatted for a while, then Skye made his appearance. Muffy stared in shock and Griffin looked furious.

"Just wait a moment please. Skye has something to say." I begged.

"I'm really sorry about what I did. I can pay you back for the wine if you want."

Muffy looked even more surprised, Griffin calmed down instantly. After a moment he started laughing, surprising both me and Skye.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to hear you apologize." He said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Muffy said kindly.

After they promised that they wouldn't tell anyone, they went back to the bar.

* * *

I slowly made my way over to the dig site. Before I could get there I ran into Marlin and Celia. They invited me in for lunch. Vesta was there too. I decided that I'd invite them over while I was there.

"So what's the special occasion?" I asked.

"Marlin and Celia are getting married!" Vesta announced.

Celia blushed and Marlin looked slightly annoyed.

"...I wanted to tell her that." Marlin said.

"You would have spent hours beating around the bush!" She said.

"I was just trying to be sensitive." He said.

I rolled my eyes in irritation.

"Just because I lost my husband last year doesn't mean you have to coddle me. I'm a big girl. I'm not going to break into tears at the slightest mention of weddings. I went to Flora and Carter's and Rock and Lumina's."

Marlin looked embarrassed and Celia was surprised. Vesta seemed happy, though.

"That's the spirit! See? You didn't have to worry!" She said.

"We're going to be married on the third of Summer, I hope you can come!" Celia said.

"I'll be there." I said.

"Thanks." Marlin said.

"Hey, I was wondering if you three would like to come for dinner tomorrow. I'm going to be too busy with the baby to really have time for socializing much for a while."

"Sounds good." Celia said. Marlin and Vesta agreed.

"Dinner will be around 6. Alright?"

"We'll see you then."

"Alright." I said.

* * *

I went up to the Dig Site. Flora and Carter were both hard at work. Flora noticed me first.

"Hello Claire! What brings you here?" She said.

Carter looked up from the tablet he was reading.

"Hello there! Come to see us?" He said.

"Hello! I was just wondering if you'd like to come over for lunch tomorrow."

"I don't know..." She said.

"I think it would be a wonderful idea!" He said happily.

Apparently Flora still wasn't exactly a professional chef...

"I suppose so." She said.

"I'll see you around noon!" I said.

"We'll see you then." He said.

* * *

When I got home, Skye had made red curry for dinner.

"You missed lunch. Where were you?" He said. He sounded upset.

"On my way to see Flora and Carter, I ran into Marlin and Celia. They invited me over for lunch."

"You could have said something."

"I'm sorry."

I could have pointed out that Vesta doesn't have a phone, or that they think I still live alone, but I decided not to bother. It was obvious that he'd been worrying.

"Alright. What did they say?"

"They said they'd come for lunch tomorrow. I aslo invited Vesta, Marlin, and Celia for dinner."

"That's good, but don't you have an appointment with Doctor Hardy tomorrow afternoon?"

"Shit. I totally forgot about that! What am I going to do?"

"I can cook, if that would be alright with you."

"Thank you!"

I hope this goes well.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay. And abrupt ending.**


End file.
